Manger des Dango une dernière fois
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: La Bijû-dama va détruire le cerveau de l'Alliance, Shikaku repense à sa vie, à Yoshino surtout, d'elle il se souvient de tout. Son seul regret sera surement de ne pas pouvoir manger des dangos avec elle une dernière fois.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes sur cette nouvelle histoire, elle met en scène Shikaku et sa relation avec Yoshino de son point de vue à lui.

Comme ce ne sont que des souvenirs, j'ai pris un choix de police assez différent alors si vous avez des difficultés à lire n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir pour que je modifie.

J'espère en tout cas que ce One-Shot va vous plaire, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas.

Bonne lecture, Melacholy!

* * *

Alors, c'était ainsi. Ils allaient mourir. Shikaku savait que dans une guerre il y avait des pertes. Et il avait aussi compris que si la Bijū-dama venait vers ex c'était pour réduire à néant le cerveau de l'Alliance. Alors il avait fait son devoir. Jusqu'au bout. Il avait transmis son plan à son fils et maintenant tout était entre les mains de la nouvelle génération.

Assit aux côtés de Inoichi, Shikaku attendait la mort. Il n'avait pas peur, l avait confiance. Seul, perdu dans ses pensées, il vit le visage de sa femme, Yoshino. La seule qu'il avait sincèrement aimé dans ce monde. Shikaku n'était pas un homme sentimental, loin de là. Mais il devait l'admettre, il aimait Yshino. Il l'aimait comme aux premiers moments où elle s'était imposée involontairement dans sa vie.

D'elle, il se souvenait de tout. Comme c'était étrange, en mission il la mettait dans un coin de son esprit et ne pensait plus à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de rentrer en vie, et même depuis qu'il dirigeait les opérations de l'Alliance, il ne s'était autorisé aucune pensée vers elle ou ses amis sachant que cela le déconcentrerait dans sa mission mais maintenant, se sachant condamné, il se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Cette femme autoritaire et enragée au plus beau des sourires, prit peu à peu possession de son esprit. Shikaku soupira et ferma les yeux pour revoir toutes ces images qui étaient étrangement les choses les plus précieuses pour lui, les souvenirs de sa famille, de ses amis.

Il se souvint alors de la première fois où il avait vu Yoshino. Une fillette du grand clan Nara en train de rire avec sa mère. Elle devait avoir sept ans, lui en avait neuf. Cette fille n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, elle portait une longue robe jaune pâle et des petites chaussures blanches. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés sous ses épaules et elle riait. Il l'avait observé assit à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sans grand intérêt, il regardait comme cela toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Elle, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Shikaku l'avait trouvé mignonne mais pas plus que les autres. Cette fillette était juste une gamine de plus dans le clan Nara.

La première fois que leurs yeux noir s'étaient croisés, c'était encore un chaud après-midi d'été, Shikaku quatorze ans était étendu dans l'herbe grasse, les yeux clos, la tête vide. Un peu de calme dans toute cette tempête qu'était l'organisation du l'examen Chūnin qui mettait le village en ébullition. Bien évidement il allait y participer mais il y avait bien trop d'agitation pour cet examen et cela le fatiguait. Des heures plus tard à son réveil, le soleil se couchait et quand il se remit sur ses pieds, elle était assise là, contre l'arbre d'où il l'avait observé, elle lisait passionnément un livre. L'allure à laquelle elle tournait les pages était tout simplement rapide, à se demander si elle lisait vraiment, ses yeux noirs sautant d'une colonne à l'autre avec ferveur en était la preuve. Shikaku avait reconnu l'enfant dans la rue. Évidement, même nez et même visage fin. Pas de quoi en être ému. La fillette était maintenant une jeune fille, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Shikaku commença à remonter vers le chemin silencieusement. Pas assez au goût de la lectrice qui releva la tête sourcils froncés comme pour lui reprocher d'être ici. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Shikaku était ennuyé de cette réaction et la fille le fixait un soupçon de colère dans ses prunelles d'encre. Au bout d'une minute, ou peut être deux, Shikaku partit sans se retourner laissant la jeune fille à sa lecture si passionnante.

Il y avait aussi la première fois où il avait entendu sa voix. Ce n'était que quelques mois après que cette furie aie tenté de le tuer avec ses yeux pour un petit bruit. Il l'avait recroisé dans les rues de Konoha, elle discutait avec Sandaime Hokage. Ou plutôt il la rassurait sur l'état d'un de ses coéquipier apparemment hospitalisé. "Il est sortit des soins intensifs. Tu pourras bientôt aller le voir." lui avait-il dit. Son visage à elle n'avait pas cillé. "Merci Sandaime, je suis rassurée. J'irai le voir demain." telle avait été sa réponse. Un ton un peu chaleureux, une voix n'aillant rien de particulier, neutre d'où peu de sentiments percés. Cette fille était complètement maîtresse d'elle même, une parfaite kunoïchi. Shikaku avait continué son chemin sans plus se préoccuper que de son travail de Chūnin.

Le jour où il avait enfin su son nom, il pleuvait. Et ce jour là, il s'était dit que cette fille était souvent dans son passage, c'était ennuyeux. Tous les Chūnin et Jōnin étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Sandaime mettait en place une situation d'urgence au village. Minato venait d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles des frontières: des nukenins préparaient une attaque de grande envergure sur Konoha. Sandaime répartissait les équipes et peu à peu, le bureau se vidait. "Uzumaki Kushina, tu partiras en éclaireur avec son équipe habituelle aidée de..." Deux noms inutiles suivirent puis "et Nara Yoshino." Elle s'était avancée vers son capitaine et il eu tout le loisir de constater que la gamine de douze ans était devenue une jeune fille de presque quinze ans au visage toujours aussi impassible et fin, droite, mince et aux yeux perçants. "Shikaku, ton «équipe et celle de Minato allez prendre l'Ouest de la forêt." Yoshina avait lentement tourné la tête vers là où son capitaine s'était avancée. Ils étaient les dernières équipes présentes. Shikaku soupira, ils auraient déjà dû être partis. Quel ennuis que Minato et Kushina aient tant de choses à se dire. Il observa le visage de Yoshino qui était clairement exaspéré. "Shikaku, tu connais bien cette partie de la forêt non?" lui avait demandé Minato ayant finit s'établir un plan commun avec Kushina. "Oui." Une réponse courte pas la peine qu'il en sache plus. "Bien tu passeras le premier avec Chōza." L'équipe de Kushina s'était envolée et Yoshino avec. Qu'importe, il avait une mission et c'était le plus important.

Tout cela lui remémorait leur première mission ensemble. Une mission de rang A. escorter une princesse pénible et bruyante jusqu'à son palais d'été au confins du pays du Feu. Shikaku ne connaissait pas la composition de son équipe avant qu'elle ne se présente. Isumo, Kotetsu et Yoshino. "Nara Yoshino, enchantée." Simple introduction avec un petit salut, ses yeux noirs braqués sur lui pour qu'il se présente aussi. "Nara Shikaku, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe." Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête rapidement. Simple et efficace. La princesse leur fut introduite par l'hokage. Seize ans, blonde, mince, grands yeux bleus. La princesse par excellence. Refusant de marcher, elle insista pour être portée par Shikaku. Isumo ouvrait le route, Kotetsu était à l'arrière et Yoshino avait marché à ses côtés concentrée sur l'observation et non sur les jérémiades de la jeune femme sur le dos de son capitaine. Shikaku vite épuisé par ce comportement avait tenté de la faire taire. "Princesse, je vais devoir vous demander de vous taire. Les bandits vous recherchent n'oubliez pas." Il avait parlé calmement, posément afin de ne pas offenser la jeune femme exaspérante sur son dos. "Non je ne veux pas me taire! Vous, vous devriez vous taire! Je suis fatiguée, j'ordonne que nous fassions une pause." Shikaku avait soupiré et jeté un œil à Kotetsu derrière lui qui souriait amusé, puis à Yoshino dont le visage fermé inspirait une forte colère inquiétante. "Bien, on fait une pause." Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour boire et se reposer. Shikaku avait étalé la carte de la région alors qu'Isumo continuait sa surveillance. Le capitaine avait expliqué son plan pour que le voyage de un mois qui les attendait se passe au mieux et quand la princesse eut finit de se plaindre, ils repartirent. Et cette fois, elle prit Yoshino pour mule. Cette dernière ne semblait pas apprécier du tout cette position. Shikaku avait ignoré les remarques que la princesse faisait à sa coéquipière, par contre il avait admiré l'effort de Yoshino de ne pas frapper l'objet de leur mission. Intérieurement, Shikaku avait grimacé, c'était ennuyeux d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant avec eux. Deux semaines plus tard, durant l'une de leur pause, la princesse avait insisté pour se baigner dans la rivière. En seule femme de l'équipe, Yoshino avait dû l'accompagner pour son plus grand déplaisir. Shikaku avait continué de planifier leur route durant de longues minutes avant de descendre à la rivière. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage mais tout de même incroyablement gêné. La princesse, nue sortait à peine de l'eau et Yoshino,ses cheveux noirs noirs dégoulinant d'eau sur son bandeau noir, elle venait de reboutonner son pantalon et le cri de la princesse ne l'avait même pas alarmé. "Un problème Shikaku?" Il avait perçu dans sa voix la menace sous-jacente et s'était mis dos aux jeunes femmes vivement. "Nous allons repartir. Désolé je pensais que vous en aviez fini." Il avait entendu le soupir profond de sa coéquipière et s'était maudit de ne pas s'être approché plus prudemment. Il avait attendu que les deux jeunes femmes le dépasse pour les suivre. Il sentait encore ses joues chauffer de gêne quand il repensait au visage glacial de Yoshino, l'eau coulant sur son cou fin, glissant le long de sa clavicule, roulant sur sa poitrine pour terminer sa course sur son ventre plat et musclé. Il s'était secoué mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de la beauté froide de Yoshino Nara mais de la sécurité de la princesse! Le soir même, il avait pris le premier tour de garde afin de réorganiser ses pensées. La princesse n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des œillades suggestives et malgré son indifférence à son égard, ça le gênait d'être le centre d'attention de cette peste. Quelle mission galère! Il avait soupiré avant de bailler épuisé. Un grand coup sur son crâne l'avait fait sursauter. Yoshino le surplombait de sa taille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Tu la méritais." S'était-elle justifiée. "Vas donc te reposer, c'est mon tour." Il n'avait même pas cherché à s'excuser ou discuter. C'était inutile avec elle et puis si il ouvrait la bouche il était persuadé qu'il se prendrait un autre coup. Shikaku avait levé les yeux vers les étoiles, il n'avait pas fini son tour. "Qui est avec la princesse?" s'était-il enquit. "Isumo." Froide, une pointe d'ennui, cette fille était vraiment sur les nerfs. "J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup." Yoshino avait eut un rire sans joie avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Encore une fois il avait parlé après avoir analysé et avait tourné sa phrase de manière claire et concise. "Je la déteste. Mais bon, c'est elle qui va payer mon loyer alors je ne vais pas me plaindre." Elle avait parlé sans détour, Shikaku apprécia cette franchise. Ils avaient discutés de choses et d'autres et il avait adoré cette conversation. D'habitude, Shikaku ne parlait que peu mais avec Yoshino, il avait put parler longuement sans que jamais elle ne l'interrompe, son visage impassible et ses mots dénués de jugement étaient très encourageants. Yoshino savait écouter et répondre. Finalement ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait dormi, trop absorbés par leur conversation. Ils avaient repris la marche le lendemain et Shikaku s'était souvenu que durant toutes ces heures, pas une fois, il n'avait vu Yoshino sourire et il avait trouvé ça dommage qu'une si belle jeune femme ne sourie pas plus.

Après avoir déposé la princesse chez elle, ils s'étaient reposés une journée avant de repartir. Une journée durant laquelle la princesse avait sollicité Shikaku pour des futilités, et alors que Kotetsu et Isumo se moquaient de lui, Yoshino, elle, ne riait pas du tout et à peine en avait-il finit avec la princesse qu'elle lui refourguait la paperasse longue et ennuyeuse. Horrible journée. Le chemin du retour fut plus calme, après tout, il n'y avait personne pour se plaindre toutes les trois minutes. Pendant les trois semaines que dura le chemin pour retourner à Konoha, Shikaku eut le plaisir d'apprécier la compagnie de Yoshino. Les soirs de garde, ils avaient discuté longuement. Il lui avait parlé très peu de sa famille mais bien plus de la garde des cerfs, de son travail de regroupement des remèdes du clan disséminés partout dans les vieux recoins des bibliothèques du village et du clan. Et elle elle lui avait parlé de sa mère, son petit frère et de son père mort en mission il y a quelques années, mais ausside sa terreur de la guerre et son amour des étoiles. Et ils s'étaient disputés. Les étoiles sont fixes, la seule chose qu'elle font c'est briller alors que les nuages sont libres et peuvent changer de forme avant de disparaître sous nos yeux tendis qu'il nous faut des centaines d'années parfois pour réaliser que les étoiles ne brillent plus. Quand il lui avait expliqué, Yoshino l'avait frappé en lui reprochant son manque de romantisme. "Romantisme? Mais qui s'en préoccupe de ça?! C'est tellement ennuyeux." Avait-il alors répliqué. Et elle l'avait frappé à nouveau. "Tout le monde s'en préoccupe." Il n'avait rein trouvé de mieux que de soupirer et lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Bulles de gaz flamboyantes. Parfois cette comparaison pouvait s'appliquer à Yoshino, et quannd il s'était fait cette remarque il s'était senti stupide, pour la première fois de sa vie, Shikaku Nara s'était senti idiot, alors il s'était levé et avait laissé Yoshino finir sa garde seule. Sans un mot.

Ils avaient fini par rentrer et pour fêter leur réussite, Kotetsu les avait invité au Yakiniku'Q. Shikaku ne voulait pas y aller mais Yoshino avait insisté en lui rappelant que c'était lui le capitaine et qu'il devait par conséquent au moins payer la première tournée. Il avait soupiré avant d'accepter. La jeune femme avait poussé un petit cri de victoire avant d'entrer dans le domaine Nara. Et lui l'avait regardé partir comme un imbécile, les bras ballants. Inoichi l'avait rejoint et lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé au village pendant son absence. Shikaku s'était étendu dans l'herbe et avait attendu que Inoicho se taise avant de le laisser pour se préparer pour sa soirée. Rien de bien présomptueux. Un jean foncé, un tee-shirt noir et ses cheveux coiffés en épi comme toujours. Il rejoignit son équipe et eut le plaisir de voir Yoshino dans une courte robe vert forêt à manches trois-quart, assez flottante. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombés en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Shikaku s'était raclé la gorge avant de lâcher un simple "Bonsoir." et de commander la première bouteille de saké. Isumo et Kotetsu avaient pour eux quatre et Yoshino de toute évidence était en train d'attendre la bouteille. Quand celle ci était arrivée, elle avait servit tout d'abord Shikaku, puis les deux affamés avant de s'en servir un peu. Shikaku avait remarqué que Yoshino s'était à peine servie. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail de plus dans le tableau. Il avait attrapé ses baguettes pour prendre un morceau de bœuf mais dans sa grande inattention il avait croisé ses baguettes avec celles de Yoshino. "Désolée, vas-y." Elle avait retiré ses couverts en fronçant un peu les sourcils et Shikaku l'avait remercié avant de manger. Les deux joyeux compagnons les avaient regardé fixement un air peu définissable sur leurs visages. "Quoi?" avait fini par demander Yoshino d'un ton abrupt. Isumo et Kotetsu étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable ce qui avait énervé la jeune femme. Elle leur asséna un bon coup de poing chacun sur le crâne avant de se rassoir. Shikaku avait eut un petit rire, cette jeune femme l'amusait de plus en plus. C'était agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Le capitaine devait admettre qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Non pas grâce aux deux idiots ni même grâce à Yoshino qui l'avait gardé alerte avec ses cris mais grâce à la bouteille de saké et aux morceau de bœuf que les autres avaient délaissé pour se disputer.

Après le dîner, les deux hommes de l'équipe s'étaient éclipsés laissant leur capitaine face à leur coéquipière. Shikaku avait soupiré et laissé sa tête tomber en arrière pour reposer un peu ses yeux fatigués. "Aller manger des Dangos, ça te dit?" Le murmure de Yoshino avait percé le brume de son esprit et Shikaku avait souri en coin en voyant que la jeune femme le fixait. "Thé vert?" "Parfait." L'autre avantage de rester avec avec cette fille violente était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se répéter pour être compris.

Assis au stand de dangos, ils avaient mangé dans un silence reposant. Shikaku regardait parfois Yoshino qui fixait le vide. Il s'était demandé ce qui lui passait par la tête en cet instant. Suite à leur dessert, le jeune homme avait raccompagné Yoshino chez elle, ils ne s'étaient rien dit et c'était agréable. Une fois devant la porte de bois, elle s'était tournée vers Shikaku et pour la première fois, il la vit sourire. Un grand sourire si doux et gentil qu'il lui avait semblé impossible que ce soit la même Yoshino qu'au restaurant. "J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci pour les dangos". Shikaku n'avait rien pu faire hormis sourire largement à son tour. "Plaisir partagé." Yoshino avait rit un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte. "Bonsoir Shikaku, à bientôt." Elle était rentrée chez elle et lui avait soupiré un vague "Bonsoir." avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il s'était installé à son plateau de shōgi pour penser sérieusement. Mission impossible, le sourire de Yoshino avait hanté son esprit et brouillé ses rouages, ce fut une nuit blanche pour Shikaku. La première à cause d'une femme.

Depuis ce soir là, il avait recroisé de nombreuses fois Yoshino pour discuter et manger des dangos. Shikaku avait finalement admis que la belle jeune femme du clan Nara lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se l'étatait admis à lui même mais s'était mal vu l'admettre à Yoshino à cet instant.

Et puis un jour de pluie, Yoshino avait toqué à sa porte, elle était trempée, son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés mais aucune larmes dans ses yeux ternes. "Il y a eu un éboulement... Ils sont morts... Mon frère, ma mère... Je... Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner." Et ce fut la première fois qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient passé la nuit à jouer au shōgi, et en toute honnête té, Yoshino se défendait plutôt bien.

Des mois plus tard, ils avaient toujours cette habitude de sortir manger des dangos et aller jouer au shōgi chez lui après. Pourtant, un soir, Yoshino n'était pas venue à leur rendez-vous. Shikaku fut déçu mais surtout intrigué par cette soudaine absence, il était allé demander à Inoichi. Après tout son meilleur ami était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le village. Son soit disant ami avait rit du lapin que Shikaku venait de se faire poser avant de cracher le morceau. Yoshino venait d'être hospitalisée à son retour de mission pour une sale blessure à l'abdomen. Shikaku avait alors foncé à l'hôpital sans vraiment réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour quelqu'un, pourtant sans perdre sa façade neutre il avait calmement demandé à une infirmière de lui indiquer la chambre de Nara Yoshino. "Alors comme ça tu oses venir me voir dans mon lit d'hôpital sans apporter des fleurs?!" l'avait-elle rabroué. Mais malgré ses humeurs, Shikaku avait noté ses grimaces de douleur et la fatigue de ses traits. "J'ai mieux." Le jeune homme qu'il était avait sorti une boîte de dangos à emporter. "Au moins tu sais te faire pardonner." Yoshino avait dû rester plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital et tous les jours, Shikaku s'y était rendu et même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, il savait que ça comptait pour elle, toutes ses attentions comptaient.

Finalement, un après-midi d'été, les rôles s'inversèrent. Shikaku fut hospitalisé pour une importante blessure au font qui laisserait une cicatrice plus tard et cette furie de Yoshino avait débarqué dans sa chambre, ses cheveux noirs volants dans son dos, l'air de mauvaise humeur. "Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à te faire prendre par surprise dans une forêt que tu connais par cœur?!" Il s'était soudainement senti très mal, effrayé par tant de colère, puis, lassé des cris de Yoshino il avait sourit. "Tu peux le dire que tu as eu peur pour moi, tu sais." "Évidement que j'ai eu peur! Quelqu'un à tenté de t'ouvrir le crâne! Et puis qui m'offrirait de dansgos sinon toi?" Elle s'était assise à côté de lui avec une boîte de ces tendres sucreries. "J'apprécie le geste." Ils s'étaient sourit avent de dévorer les pâtisseries.

Shikaku avait fini par admettre la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Yoshino quand il avait compris qu'elle aussi les ressentait. Alors, avant que la jeune femme ne se lève et ne quitte sa chambre, il l'avait embrassé doucement en glissant sa main sur sa joue froide. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et aussi la première fois que Yoshino le voyait avec ses cheveux détachés. "A demain Shikaku." "A demain Yoshino."

Après cela, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment quittés. Quand ils le pouvaient ils allaient manger des dangos ou jouer au shōgi. Il leur arrivait même de s'allonger dans le parc et ne rien faire. Shikaku était heureux comme cela. Son dos à lui contre l'arbre au pied duquel elle lisait il y avait tant d'années et elle adossée à ses jambes.

Ils devinrent Jōnin la même année et furent amenés à travailler ensemble à de nombreuses reprises. Leur duo était une bonne équipe mais au yeux de Shikaku, au combat, rien ne remplacerait le trio Ino-Shika-Chō.

La troisième grande guerre ninja avait frappé et l'heure n'était plus aux amours. Tous deux le savaient bien. Alors la veille de leur départ, après avoir mangé des dangos et joué au shōgi, ils s'étaient aimés et ce fut la première fois que Shikaku eut le plaisir de rencontrer la peau laiteuse de Yoshino contre la sienne. Y repenser maintenant le fit sourire.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu des combats dans la tente de infirmiers, l'ancienne blessure de Yoshino avait repris un coup et cette fois c'était bien plus sérieux que la précédente. Lui avait presque faillit y rester dans un explosion, son corps était entaillé de partout. Quand il était entré dans la tente soutenu par Chōza, Yoshino avait voulu se relever. "Shikaku!" l'avait-elle appelé. Son ami l'avait déposé juste à côté de la jeune femme alors que les médecin tentaient de la tenir en place. "Ne hurle donc par. Nous sommes entourés de blessés à l'agonie." avait-il râle. Mais avant que Yoshino ne s'endorme sous le coup des sédatifs, Shikaku s'était penché vers elle pour murmurer trois mots dans son oreille. "Je t'aime." Il en était sûr, et pour lui qui vivait dans le monde des shinobi qui n'était fait que de souffrance, Yoshino était le bonheur qui contrebalançait tout. La jeune femme avait souri "Je t'aime aussi." C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient ces mots si puissants et personnels.

La guerre avait pris fin et les shinobi étaient rentrés chez eux. Shikaku et Yoshino prirent la décision de s'installer ensemble n'ayant plus personne avec qui partager leur maison respectives. Elle s'installa dans la demeure de Shikaku au centre du domaine Nara. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de sortir manger des dangos quand bon leur semblait ou passer des après-midi entiers à ne rien faire dans le parc au printemps. Cela voulait surtout dire que Shikaku avait dû se plier à toutes les exigences de la jeune femme même les plus fatigantes comme réparer le toit après une tempête de neige.

Avec les années, Shikaku et Yoshino n'étaient pas tombés dans la routine. Sans cesse en mission, occupés au quatre coins du pays du Feu ou de Konoha, Shikaku avait quand même trouvé le temps de demander à Yoshino de l'épouser. Chōza l'avait convaincu que le mariage était un événement heureux mais son meilleur ami se trompait. Ce fut des mois de préparation avec une fiancée hystérique sur le dos pour une seule petite demi-heure de cérémonie qui fut elle magnifique. Jamais Yoshino ne lui avait semblé si heureuse que dans son kimono de cérémonie. Shikaku avait dû avouer qu'il ne regrettait pas ces mois de torture si c'était pour avoir la chance de voir Yoshino lui sourire ainsi.

Deux ans plus tard, ils accueillirent Shikamaru et ce fut la première fois que Shikaku vit Yoshino pleurer.

Shikaku fut un homme heureux, à la vie bien remplie grâce à sa femme au sale caractère et à son fils qui lui ressemblait tant et dont il était si fier.

Il n'était pas heureux de mourir mais il savait qu'il avait fait le tour et que tout irait bien. La nouvelle génération s'en assurerait. Yoshino, pensa-t-il, je suis désolé de partir avant toi, j'aurai aimé manger des dangos et flâner dans le parc avec toi, une dernière fois.

"Revenez moi en bonne santé vous deux!"

"On peut rien de promettre m'man c'est la guerre."

"Je sais bien, mais faites de votre mieux pour rentrer!"

Shikaku avait sourit devant la volonté de Yoshino puis l'avait enlacé.

"Je t'attendrai au stand de dango" avait-elle murmuré.

"Je t'y rejoindrai si je le peux."

Pour la dernière fois, Shikaku avait pu embrasser la femme qui avait partagé sa vie et il l'avait vu sourire de ce sourire merveilleusement doux dont il était tombé amoureux.

Adieu Yoshino, je t'aime sincèrement. Shikaku sourit quand eu lieu l'impact. Tout irait bien.


End file.
